Accidental Admission
by EpitomeofFluff
Summary: While trying to get a rise out of Sango, Miroku accidentally stumbles upon some secret information. How will he react? MS, RR! Rating may go up! CHAPTER TWO UP AT LAST!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** While trying to get a rise out of Sango, Miroku stumbles on some secret information. How will he react?

**A/N:** Hey, M/S fans! EpitomeofFluff aka Erika aka Noriko here! This is my first story posted here on Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:**…if I owned Inuyasha, why would I be wasting my time writing fanfiction for it?

STORY!

* * *

The question came from out of the blue. 

"Sango, how do you feel about me?"

Needless to say, this startled Sango more than a little; she turned to stare in disbelief at the forward question from the monk, a blush rising to her cheeks as she did so. "What?"

Perhaps she hadn't heard him correctly.

"How do you feel about me?" he repeated, fixing her with an intense stare that almost made her look down.

Damn it.

"Ah…ah…" _Play it cool, Sango. Answer his question with a question._ "Um…why do you ask, Houshi-sama?"

…that could've come out a little fiercer…

This was why she hated being alone with Miroku. Every time they were alone, he always thought up an uncomfortable question to ask her.

This was one of those times; Kagome had headed back to her time, Inuyasha in tow, and Shippou was out in the village with Kaede, which left Miroku and Sango.

In the hut.

Alone.

Unconsciously, she scooted a few feet away from Miroku.

"Hello? Sango?"

Sango jumped. "Wha-?" She turned even redder from embarrassment as she realized she had been spacing out all through Miroku's talking. "Gomen…I was…thinking…"

He smiled. "That's quite all right.""

There was a short silence.

Sango cleared her throat nervously. "So…uhm…what were you saying?"

"I said, 'I overheard you and Kagome-sama talking the other day, and Kagome-sama mentioned how you had feelings…beyond friendship…for me."

Sango froze.

She couldn't possibly have heard him correctly.

_He knew_.

She began ransacking her mind for when he could've possibly overheard this forbidden information.

Perhaps it had been last week at the hot springs…she _knew_ she'd heard something in the bushes! She should've gone with her instincts and pelted a good sized boulder, despite what Kagome had said!

Or maybe it was the time that –

"So? Sango? Is it true? Do you hold special feelings for me?" She looked at him once more; he was grinning smugly.

Damn him.

"Hmm?"

"Gah!" When had he gotten that close!

She shoved him away – perhaps a bit too forcefully – and stood abruptly, keeping her head down so her hair shielded her burning face.

Miroku looked up at her, blinking. "Sango?"

"How I feel about you is none of your business," she snapped. "I'm going for a walk."

With that, she stormed off, Kirara hopping on her shoulder and mewling as she did so.

Miroku looked after her, an expression of bewilderment spreading across his face.

Everything he'd just said was a lie, of course; as was every explanation for every question he'd ever asked her when they had their 'alone time'; he just enjoyed getting a rise from her, and seeing that adorable blush spread across her cheeks.

But…

Miroku mulled it over in his head.

Was it possible…

Realization dawned on him.

That he had been _right_?

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe…Miroku can be such a dolt…but we luffle him for it. :huggles Miroku plushie: 

Yes, it was short. It was also a prologue. So I have a good reason! This story should only be about three chapters, maybe four, but I hope you stick around to read it! Which reminds me, the next chapter should be up in around a week. And oh yeah, review!

Ja ne!


	2. Scroll I

**Summary:** While trying to get a rise out of Sango, Miroku stumbles on some secret information. How will he react?

**A/N:** W007! First chapter! - On another note…I just saw Mr and Mrs Smith today. Loved it. Would highly recommend it to anyone who hasn't seen it. One of my favorite lines (which I'm sure you've heard in the previews):

Jane Smith:smirks: Who's your daddy now?

Awesomeness. …hmm…this would make for a good fic basis…:starts scribbling ideas: Anyways…on with the fic!

**Disclaimer:** Erika: GIMME AN 'I'! Readers: I! Erika: GIMME AN N! Readers: N! Erika: GIMME A U! Readers: U! Erika: …aw, screw it. GIMME A Y-A-S-H-A! Readers: Y-A-S-H-A! Erika: What's that spell! Readers: INUYASHA! Erika: What don't I own! Readers: INUYASHA! ((Side note: I'm not really a cheerleader. In fact, I really…let's just say…dislike most of them. No offense to any cheerleaders out there.))

* * *

It had been days since the…incident…and, Sango had noticed, Miroku had been surprisingly tame; in other words, she hadn't received a grope - or any form of a sexual advance, vocal or otherwise – from the monk in three days. 

That was seventy-two hours.

Four thousand, three hundred and twenty minutes.

Two hundred and fifty-nine thousand, two hundred seconds, and counting; not that Sango was.

But, keeping track or not, his lack of perversion was beginning to unnerve her.

Miroku groped Sango, Sango slapped Miroku; it was the natural order.

Hell, Sango had even given him a few blatant opportunities - walking directly in front of him while they were traveling, and sitting as near to him as was possible without being obvious when they rested - to cop a feel, if only to give her reason to reacquaint her hand with his cheek, and allow them to fall back into their normal routine.

However, her efforts were useless; he just seemed too damn distracted.

The others – even Inuyasha – had noticed it too, and had also noticed this change had only occurred after the last time Miroku and Sango had been left alone.

Sango knew this because Kagome had voiced it to her privately for all of them, and then asked if anything unusual had happened between the two of them on that particular occasion.

The taiji-ya had answered in the negative, but the idea had definitely gotten her thinking.

Maybe…maybe it _was_ because of their conversation…

No!

Sango shook her head vigorously.

Miroku wouldn't let something as… as insignificant as _that_ affect him…it was their usual banter, nothing more; nothing _unordinary_.

Discreetly, she threw a glance back at Miroku, who was once again bringing up the rear of the group, and frowned.

That was it.

Tonight.

She nodded once with steely resolve.

She'd ask him tonight

* * *

Dinner that evening was once again, for the most part, quiet; the only exception was Kagome and Shippou's chatter, with the occasional interjection coming from Inuyasha, as well. 

Sango kept her eye on Miroku as she ate, carefully watching every rise of the chopsticks to his lips, and fall back down to the bowl he held in his hand; thankfully, he didn't notice.

…or if he did, he made no indication.

About halfway through the meal , Miroku set down his mostly-empty bowl and chopsticks and stood. "I'm taking a walk." He looked at Sango as he left, retreating into the woods.

Sango cursed mentally as she watched him go.

She'd been hoping to be able to avoid confronting Miroku that night.

But, since she was presented with an opportunity she'd be stupid to pass up, she supposed it was now or never.

Reluctantly, she set down her picked-at bowl and chopsticks – she'd been too busy studying Miroku to eat – and stood, also. "…I'll be right back."

XD

Within minutes, Sango had caught up to the serious monk, falling into step with him as he continued along, not batting an eye at her arrival.

"…Houshi-sama…" She managed to offer a small smile.

Miroku kept walking, seeming to not have heard her.

She tried again. "Houshi-sama?" She nudged him in the side.

He didn't miss a step, and she knew he had heard her that time.

Sango scowled. This was beginning to piss her off. "_Houshi-sama_! Listen to me, damn it!"

Finally, he stopped at looked at her. "What's wrong, Sango?"

For a moment, Sango could only gape, mouth moving wordlessly.

_He_ was asking what was wrong with _her_?

_Her?_

She finally found her voice. "That's what _I_ should be asking _you_! What the hell is _with_ you lately, Houshi-sama! You've been so quiet, it's even starting to freak _me_ out. Not to _mention_ how _long_ it's been since you've _touched_ me! Even in a _non_-hentai way! This can't _possibly_ be because of – of –" Sango paused in the middle of her rant when she noticed Miroku staring at her.

She lost all the words in her mouth. "…Houshi-sama…?"

After a few moments, an amused grin spread across the monk's face.

Then, slowly, he began to chuckle.

Soon, the chuckle turned into laughter.

Insulted, Sango's face turned redder and redder from embarrassment, until finally, she burst out, "Houshi-sama, what is so funny!"

Slowly, Miroku's laughter subsided, and he smiled warmly at Sango, eyes twinkling, causing the taiji-ya to blush. "I'm sorry, Sango…and I also apologize for my behavior over the past few days. Though…" His eyes glinted mischievously. "I must admit, I hadn't expected your reaction would be quite _that_ strong."

Sango blinked.

She blinked again.

She gasped.

"You set me up!" she cried, pointing an accusing finger at him and glaring. "You _knew_ that if you acted strangely for long enough, I would worry and wonderand eventually come talk to you and -"

"Provide us with some more 'alone time'? Correct." Almost instantly, Sango found herself with Miroku's arms snaked around her waist. She made a small cry of protest at the sudden contact, blushing profusely.

"_Houshi-sama_!" she protested, fighting against his arms, but he held fast.

"Is _this_ the non-perverted physical contact you mentioned that you were longing for…?" He whispered in her ear.

She jumped at both the near voice and the warm breath tickling her lobe, but managed to begin indignantly, "I never said I was -"

"Although," he cut her off, "_I_ rather missed…_this_." One arm was removed from her waist as the hand connected moved back and traveled downwards.

Sango twitched.

"_Oof!_" Miroku backed away from Sango quickly, hunching over his aching gut where Sango had elbowed him.

And her elbow was surprisingly bony.

_Not a slap, but still_, Sango thought satisfactorily, watching the monk as he finally straightened up.

She glared as he smiled pleasantly.

"Well, I suppose I should be heading back," he announced.

"Yes. You should," Sango ground out, though she felt a few conflicting emotions; regret at the loss of physical contact – and not the grope, mind you – and relief that things had been restored to their natural order.

But at this point, mostly relief.

At least things were back to normal.

She paused her train of thought as Miroku stopped next to her for a moment and murmured, "Since I'm sure you aren't quite ready to discuss your 'special feelings' for me…then again, that's none of my business, now is it?"

Sango blinked. _…eh…?_

She whirled to face the now-retreating form of Miroku, who was humming a random tune, then replayed his words in her head.

_Did he just say…?_

* * *

Hehehe…a bit of Miroku/Sango fluffiness there at the end…and also, if you're confused, Miroku's 'grand scheme' will be explained in one of the next two chapters. This might end up being longer than four chapters… Just keep reviewing! Which reminds me… 

_Review responses:_

**The Spirit Blader: **Thanks! Oh, just to be safe…I think. I don't really have much plotted out except some key points, so you'll have to wait and see. And also, when I typed your name into MS Word, it wanted to correct the spelling of 'blader' to 'bladder'. Hehe.

**Lw117149:** …wow. Number-y name. You think it was that good? Thanks…

**Aamalie:** You're reviewing my story! I'm honored! I love your fanfiction! Though I have yet to actually review any of it…I'll go do that right now:goes and reviews Aamalie's fics and comes back: Tsk, tsk. Being on the computer when you're not supposed to. For shame. XD

**FlamingRedFox:** Thanks! It's 'wonderful'? Really?

**EpitomeofDistraction: **o0o. Your name is like mine! Here's your update!

**Moonyme:** Thanks! Now, is that 'Moony me' or 'Moon Yme' or 'Moon Y Me' or is it actually 'Moonyme'? Or is it something completely different? XD

**Blusorami: **Thanks! ...it would:looks over prologue: Hey, you're right. Oh well, I'm continuing it!

**Demon Exterminator Barbie:** Thanks! Didn't it, though? XD

Also, feel free to point out that this chapter is short, too. However, I would like to point that it's longer than the prologue. By about three pages. And that's what matters most. XDReview!

Ja ne!


	3. Scroll II

**Summary:** While trying to get a rise out of Sango, Miroku stumbles on some secret information. How will he react?

**A/N: **MINNA-SAN!

I. Am. So. SORRY. I haven't updated in two months! We've had a lot of computer trouble. Once again, I apologize. Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. On with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** No ownage.

-----

The next day, despite Miroku's frustrating behavior of the night before, everything seemed to be ordinary once more, though she _still_ couldn't get his puzzling statement out of her mind.

'_Since I'm sure you aren't quite ready to discuss your 'special feelings' for me…then again, that's none of my business, now is it?'_

What the hell had he meant, damn it!

For one thing, it obviously meant he hadn't believed her when she'd denied any such feelings, damn him; then again….

She thought hard about what, exactly, she'd said to him when he'd asked his damnable question.

'_How I feel about you is none of your business.'_

Unconsciously, she gasped softly, her hand flying to her mouth.

So _that_ was it… the reason Miroku kept pressing her, taunting her…

_She hadn't denied it._

What the hell had she been thinking! Something _had_ to be –

"-wrong, Sango?"

Sango came out of her thoughts at Kagome's voice and found said miko looking at her, slight concern on her features.

"I'm sorry, Kagome-chan, I wasn't listening…could you repeat that?" the taiji-ya asked, somewhat dazedly, as she looked at her.

"I was just asking if something was wrong; I heard you gasp, and you looked kinda worried…"

"Oh, it's nothing, Kagome-chan," Sango assured the younger girl, smiling and pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind. "I was just thinking about something…"

At these words, a smile slid onto Kagome's face as well, though more devious. "Miroku-sama, perhaps?" she teased.

Sango jumped at the mention of the monk, a slight blush staining her cheeks as she stared at the miko. "Eh! No. _No._ Definitely not. No way. I was _not_ thinking of him. Why would I? No."

Kagome giggled softly, causing Sango to pause in what was becoming a ramble; she looked sharply at the younger girl. "_What?_"

"Oh, nothing…" Kagome dismissed her amusement with a wave of her hand. Then she smiled. "So, what happened in the woods last night?"

The question caught Sango off-guard; she stumbled. After regaining her footing, she stared at the miko once more in complete and utter disbelief. "_What!_"

Kagome's smile turned mischievous. "You heard me."

Sango had known this question would come from the all-too-curious and eager young miko eventually - hell, she was surprised it hadn't come sooner – but it still flustered her to no end.

She swallowed nervously. "Um…"

"C'mon, Sango-chan. I'm your best friend. If you can't tell me, who can you tell?" Kagome inquired in a wheedling tone.

Sango swallowed again, trying and failing to prevent a blush from rising on her cheeks. "Um," she said again, not meeting the miko's gaze. She went on to say, "Er…"

Kagome squealed in delight. "So something _did_ happen!"

"Wha-!" Sango stared at the younger girl for the third time that day, her blush deepening. "Wh-wha-what makes you say _that!_"

Kagome smiled brightly at both the taiji-ya's question and blush. "If nothing had happened, you wouldn't be so nervous and defensive!"

"I'm not defensive!" Sango denied immediately; Kagome raised an eyebrow and she dropped her gaze. "Ehh… well… what about you and Inuyasha, huh?"

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that." The miko waggled a finger in the older girl's face, grinning. "Don't try to change the subject."

Sango cursed mentally. "Well… it doesn't matter, anyway! There's nothing going on with Houshi-sama and me!"

Kagome shrugged. "That's not that's not what I asked."

The taiji-ya cursed in her mind again. "Okay, fine! Houshi-sama was his usual perverted self. Are you happy?"

"But something else _must_ have happened!" the younger girl insisted.

"Well, it didn't. Forget about it."

"But-"

"I said forget it, Kagome-chan!" It was only then Sango noticed that the group's progression had halted. She looked around and realized they had an audience; Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippou, and even Kirara were all watching the two of them very intently.

Her cheeks burned in embarrassment, but Kagome saved her, snapping, "What are _you_ all looking at?" and sending them a powerful death glare that got their legs moving once more.

Sango shot the miko a grateful smile as they continued along, and Kagome smiled back; she whispered, "We'll talk about this later; you've got company." And then caught up to Inuyasha and Shippou, turning her head towards the hanyou and brightly prattling on about nothing.

The taiji-ya blinked in confusion at Kagome's words, but her question was answered as Miroku sidled up next to her.

He stated the painfully obvious: "So, I heard you and Kagome-sama talking about me."

Sango didn't answer, and Miroku leaned down slightly to whisper in her ear, "Methinks the lady doth protest too much…"

"Shut up, Houshi-sama. Just shut _up_," Sango hissed back through gritted teeth, and he stood straight once more and smiled; after several moments of watching him out of the corner of her eye, she finally gave in and asked, "What are you so _happy_ about?"

He continued looking straight ahead, still smiling. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking."

She watched him warily. "… about what?"

His smile grew. "You."

Sango's face reddened considerably, and she glared up at the monk, though the effect was diminished by the blush. "Why do you _do_ that, eh!"

Gods, he was so infuriating… why, _why_ did he always have to fluster her with his… his… _Miroku-ness?_

However, the look he gave her now was one of pure confusion. "Do what?"

"I…" She stopped, at a loss for words. "Oh, you _know!_ When you… you just…" She floundered for several moments, when suddenly Inuyasha called back to them.

"Oi, guys! Village up ahead!"

Sango's head snapped up. "Oh! Village!" she said in relief, saved from having to answer. She hurried to catch up with the other members of the group, then looked back at Miroku. "Come on, Houshi-sama!"

The monk in question, who looked to be in thought for a moment, raised his head and nodded with a smile, going to catch up with Sango.

--------

"Excuse me, ma'am," Miroku said, with an expression of utmost seriousness on his face, "But my companions and I were just passing through and I couldn't help but notice a dark cloud hovering over your estate. However, I could easily rid you of it."

Sango rolled her eyes, barely suppressing a snort.

The owner of the finest inn in the village – a middle-aged woman – gasped. "Oh, my! Yes, of course, Houshi-sama! How much will I owe you?" She pulled out a small bag, but Miroku held up a hand.

"No money will be necessary; all I ask is a night's stay for the five of us." He gestured towards the others.

The woman looked at each of them in turn; her gaze lingered on Inuyasha, but after a moment, she tore her eyes away and bowed respectfully to Miroku. "Of course, Houshi-sama. Come right in."

He bowed in turn. "Thank you for your hospitality. I'll begin on the purification ritual immediately."

The woman showed them in and to their rooms, one for the men, one for the women, and then Miroku headed downstairs to begin putting up the ofuda.

Then, once Miroku had vanished down the stairs, Kagome gave her a look that said, 'We're talking now', grabbed her by the arm, and dragged her into their room, shutting the door with a snap.

She turned to face Sango, a devious grin on her face. "So."

The taiji-ya eyed her friend somewhat warily. "…so…"

Kagome cut right to the chase. "What's really going on between you and Miroku-sama? And don't try to deny that it is," she quickly added, seeing the exterminator open her mouth; she closed it somewhat moodily. "Ever since we left you guys alone a few days ago, you've been acting different. So, spill."

Sango stubbornly kept her mouth shut, and Kagome quickly shifted to a different tactic. "You know, I could always call Miroku-sama in here…I'm sure _he'd_ be happy to discuss things with me."

The exterminator didn't budge, and finally the miko sighed.

It was time to pull out the big guns.

"Come on, Sango-chan. Don't you trust me? You know I'll keep your secrets…" She put on her most forlorn expression, and the older girl started to waver; Kagome pounced on the opportunity. "Please…?" She managed to make her lower lip quiver.

After a few moments, Sango sighed. "Kagome-chan, please…you know I trust you, and I know you'd keep my secrets, but this is something I'd rather keep to myself."

Kagome's sad expression immediately transformed into a grin. "So you're admitting you _do_ have feelings for him, then, at least?"

The taiji-ya, weighing her options, sighed and gave a little. "…yes."

"Do you _love_ him?" the miko prodded.

"Don't push it, Kagome-chan." But her fast-spreading blush told it all; Kagome squealed in delight.

"You do! You do! I knew it!"

Sango, red-faced, quickly changed the subject. "So, what do you think we'll have for dinner?"

"Who cares! You love Miroku-sama!"

"_Kagome-chan!_"

------

At dinner that night, Kagome shot Sango frequent expressive looks, her gaze darting to Miroku and back, nudging her, continually mouthing 'Go for it!' and in general attempting to push her towards Miroku.

Sango attempted to ignore her attempts, but was increasingly unsuccessful; however, unable to say anything about it with Miroku – not to mention everyone else - she made to get up and move to another spot, but felt something tugging insistently at her sleeve.

She turned and saw Miroku, who was sitting on the other side of her – _when had he gotten there?_ – a somewhat mischievous smile on his face. "Sango, leaving so soon?"

The taiji-ya sighed. "Houshi-sama, please let go."

"Oh, won't you stay a bit longer?" He put on a pout, and Sango's eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

Even so, after what was quite a long moment, Sango sighed and sat back down – hey, that pout was cute!

However, something didn't feel right about her spot; she shifted slightly and made a face.

God, what the hell _was_ it! It was so damn uncomfortable…

But then, when it moved and grasped her bottom, she knew immediately what it was.

She twitched. "Houshi-sama, you _hentai!_" she screeched, dealing him a hard slap across the face; he quickly pulled his hand out from under her, rubbing his red cheek and grinning sheepishly.

"I couldn't resist."

Sango said nothing; merely glared at him, yanked her sleeve away, and stormed out of the room.

Thinking back on it, she probably _had_ overreacted, Sango reflected a few minutes later as she lay on her futon in the room she shared with Kagome.

She supposed it was because she had already been on edge because of the miko…ah, well. She couldn't very well go back down now; not after she had left in a huff only a few minutes earlier.

Sango then yawned and realized she quite tired; after all, she'd been unable to sleep much the night before due to that damnable monk's actions and words. And so, with another yawn, the taiji-ya rolled over onto her side and fell asleep.

Sango awoke suddenly in the middle of the night.

Looking around as she rubbed her sleepy eyes, she realized it was quite dark, and spotted Kagome already sleeping peacefully with Shippou in her arms, despite the room divisions.

She _had_ been tired…

Yawning, she rolled over on her other side and closed her eyes, attempting to drift off again; however, after several minutes of tossing and turning, she realized she couldn't sleep.

Sitting up, she looked at the sleeping pair one last time to ensure they were still asleep, then stood and tiptoed out of the room.

Silently, she walked down the hallway, stairs, and to the outside door.

The taiji-ya stepped outside, shutting the door behind her as she closed her eyes and breathed the cool night air in deeply.

"Couldn't sleep, either?"

Sango jumped, turned her head to the right and saw, leaning against the front of the inn, Miroku.

**------**

**A/N:** I shall end this here. Not much action in this chapter, but hey, it's an update. XD This is more of a filler; there'll be a lot more happening in the next chapter; I already have it all mapped out and some of it written. And now, onto the reviews!

_Review responses:_

**FlamingRedFox:** Hehe, thanks for the wonderful review. XD

**EpitomeofDistraction: **Sorry I didn't get to update on your birthday! v.v Consider this a late birthday present. And to make it up to you, here. :hands you Miroku and Sango plushies:

**Shields:** Yay! New reader! XD Thx!

**Moonyme:** Hehe k. Moonyme's fine. XD Thanks!

**Blusorami: **Thank you! The update wasn't exactly soon, but…still:)

**OmegaOttsel:** Yay, another new reader:D Hehehe thx.

**Brickwall847:** Yay! Another reader! Thx. And sure, I have several. :hands you a Miroku plushie: XD

**Demon Exterminator Barbie:** Same here, same here…hehe. Yes, that's Miroku for ya:D

**CreamSoda1382:** Yay, and another new reader! Really:blush: Thx. :)

**SetsuntaMew:** Yet another new reader! Yay! Thanks! XD

Well that's about it. Again, sorry for the wait! Hope you read and reply anyways! XD

Nat-chan


End file.
